we meet again
by Childish Little Tenshi
Summary: Serena has always been Alive no one knows but Duncan McCloud
1. Default Chapter

" " normal speech " " Gaelic  
  
Year 2003  
  
Serena Tuskino walked toward the cherry hill temple on her way to a scout meeting, she was early for once as she walked up the steps she was met by three of the scouts, Mars, Saturn and Uranus.  
"What are you guy's doing down here?" she asked the looked worried.  
"Hime the others are going to kill you and take the crystal" Mars said Serena rolled her eyes.  
"I would like to see them try Raye I really would" Serena said as she turned and left the three girls following her. Serena walked them to the park. "Pluto I need you here now please" she said into her communicator. A black portal opened up next to the girls and out walked Trista.  
"What do you need hime?" the time guardian asked.  
"The girls and Endymion have betrayed me may I have my real appearance back please?" she asked Trista nodded and with a wave of her garnet rod Serena grew three inches and now had long black hair with silver streaks.  
"My name is Serenity McCloud of the clan McCloud I was the Laird's daughter my step-mother betrayed my clan she let in the enemy the raped and killed many of our women then turned on me and my sister, they took me captive but murdered my little sister right in front of me after raping her. The kept me for three years every time I turned up pregnant from all the rapes the would beat me till I miscarried then on my twentieth birthday they killed me" Serena told her story rather quickly.  
"How can you still be alive if the killed you and how many years ago was this your only fourteen?" Raye asked  
"I am my friend two-hundred and twenty years old I am known as an Immortal" Serena replied."now how about some sailor hunting then I have to find Duncan" she said turning back to the temple. But she never made it Trista opened a portal under her feet and there she went. ***********************************((((((((((((((((((((************** When she woke up she was looking into a face she hadn't seen in two hundred years.  
"Duncan what the hell are you doing alive?" she asked the look on Duncan face was funny.  
"Serenity Lillith McCloud what are you doing alive?" he asked.  
"Duncan I'm immortal in more ways then one unlike some immortals I can have children" she told him "I also know your immortal and the gathering is coming but I will not be participating in it"  
"Why are you not going to participate in the gathering?" he asked a white light enveloped the room.  
"Hello Selenity what are you doing here?" Serenity asked her moon mother.  
"I should ask you the same thing Serenity. Raye, Amara, Hotaru and Amy are looking for you Trista won't tell them where you are" Selenity told her  
"I cannot have them here mother they would try to protect me and I have lived long enough with out their help as a matter a fact I have died more times with them then with out." Duncan was looking at the pair of women confusedly.  
"What is going on Serenity, and who is this woman?" he asked in Gaelic.  
"this is my soul mother I am a reborn princess but instead of a princess on earth I was born on the moon" she replied 


	2. voting for new story authors Note

OK people I need help with the start of a new story so I ask for your help  
Starr  
(hime no shi)  
P.S. also vote for who should be the father or brother vote for what scout(s)  
you want to come to...  
  
Dragon Ball Z/Sailor Moon  
Serena/Trunks 1  
Serena/Gohan  
Serena/Vegeta 1  
Serena/Goten  
Serena/Goku  
  
Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon  
Serena/Heero 1  
Serena/Quatre  
Serena/Wufie 1  
Serena/Trowa  
  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Sailor Moon  
Serena/Spike 1  
Serena/Angel  
Serena/Xander  
  
Harry Potter/ Sailor Moon  
Serena/Draco 1  
Serena/Harry  
Serena/Wood 1  
Serena/Ron  
Serena/Sirius 1  
Serena/Snape 1  
Serena/Remus  
vote if you want Serena to be a teacher or a student or both  
  
Secret Circle/Sailor Moon  
Serena/Nick 1  
Serena/Doug  
Serena/Sean  
Serena/Chris  
  
X-Men/Sailor Moon  
Serena/Scott  
Serena/Logan 1  
Serena/Bobby  
  
Lord of the Rings/Sailor Moon  
Serena/ Legolas 1  
Serena/Aragon 1  
  
Ok there's the votes please Vote  
Soooooon.................................... 


	3. Authors note two

OK people I need help with the start of a new story so I ask for your help  
here are more votes for now  
Starr  
(hime no shi)  
P.S. also vote for who should be the father or brother vote for what scout(s)  
you want to come to...  
  
Dragon Ball Z/Sailor Moon  
Serena/Trunks 3  
Serena/Gohan 1  
Serena/Vegeta 2  
Serena/Goten  
Serena/Goku  
Mina/Goten 1  
Serena's Goten's sister 1  
(winning against his father)  
  
Gundam Wing/Sailor Moon  
Serena/Heero 2  
Serena/Quatre  
Serena/Wufie 1  
Serena/Trowa 1  
Raye/Wufie siblings 1  
Mina/Trowa 1  
(Heero's charm is showing)  
  
Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Sailor Moon  
Serena/Spike 3  
Serena/Angel 3  
Serena/Xander  
(Spike is tied with Angel so far)  
  
Harry Potter/ Sailor Moon  
Serena/Draco 4  
Serena/Harry  
Serena/Wood 2  
Serena/Ron  
Serena/Sirius 3  
Serena/Snape 2  
Serena/Remus 4  
Michelle/Sirius 2  
Raye/Snape 1  
Mina/Sirius1  
Hotaru/Harry 1  
Student 2  
Student teacher and or Teacher 4  
Serena Lupin's sister 1  
vote if you want Serena to be a teacher or a student or both  
(Draco is first s far)  
  
Secret Circle/Sailor Moon  
Serena/Nick 1  
Serena/Doug  
Serena/Sean  
Serena/Chris  
it's a book by L.J. Smith I love her books  
  
X-Men/Sailor Moon  
Serena/Scott  
Serena/Logan 4  
Serena/Bobby  
Serena's Logan's little sister 1  
(Logan animal charm is working so far)  
  
Lord of the Rings/Sailor Moon  
Serena/ Legolas 2  
Serena/Aragon 2  
(Tied)  
  
Ok there's the votes please Vote  
Soooooon.................................... 


End file.
